


Secret Stalker

by vivisuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisuu/pseuds/vivisuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro, you creepy stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> So. Himuro's one of my fave characters, but I apologize if he's OOC. I still have to finish watching S1 of KnB... I knew I had to write for this adorable bby as soon as I saw him in an episode //flails  
> Anyways. Okay. Gah, I need to rewrite this... I'll do that later OTL  
> This piece takes place in the grand ol' US of A, btw.  
> I don't own KnB S1 or S2, or Himuro Tatsuya (no matter how much I wish I did). I only own the original writing and am not making a profit off of this fic!  
> \--

He wanted to know more about you… and Himuro always got what he wanted.

            Be it through manipulative tricks or by sappy honey-soaked words, that much was inevitable. 

 

            And as for you…

            “(Name)” was synonymous with “loner” in your school. You were always watching from the sidelines as other exciting things happened, never really being able to or really wanting to participate in them. 

            On Valentine’s Day, when boys and girls alike were flushing pink and brimming with excitement, their arms overflowing with chocolates, you sat there in a bored stupor.

            During school dances, when girls dressed to impress in their pompous, flirtatious dresses and guys looked snappy and unflappable in their freshly pressed suits reeking of James Bond, both genders huddled together in the dance room, you didn’t even bother to attend.

            

            Why Himuro wanted you was really a mystery. You were nothing special – you even thought so yourself – and you seemed to shun all things romantic, but it seemed that the black-haired youth thought you were hiding something… and he intended to find out exactly what that was.

            He was always watching you. Himuro knew of all your habits, of the way you pushed your hair behind your ear, of the way your eyes blinked rapidly whenever you were surprised or confused. He knew of what you brought to lunch each day, of your favorite foods, of the restaurants you frequented. He knew where you stopped by after school each day, where you lived (it was just across the street from him, for goodness’ sake), where you liked to go. 

            It had gotten to the point where his friends had asked him if he had a crush on you. His response was always a steadfast “No!”, but Himuro had always wondered when that “No!” had turned into a ambiguous dodging of the question, a vague “I don’t know.” It was as if he didn’t want to deny that he liked you, but he didn’t want to admit it, either.

            You, of course, had known of your secret “stalker.” Being the cynical, sarcastic loner you were, you simply scoffed and moved on with your life, not bothering to really care about the boy…

            …until now. 

 

            You had had enough of the boy. He was everywhere you turned. Go shopping for some clothes one day and there he was, leaning against the mannequin as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Go get some school supplies and there the youth was, checking out the pencils as if debating whether or not to buy some (for who?! He certainly didn’t need any himself). Go get some food, perhaps, and there he was, “coincidentally” buying his favorite food, pickles.

            Wait.

            Since when had you known that he had lots of pencils?! And since when had you known that the guy loved pickles?!

            Sighing, you whirled around on your path home, looking behind you. No one was there, of course, but it was obvious that someone was hiding behind a tree. 

            “Tatsuya, come out. I know you’re there.” 

            No reply. 

            “Tatsuya Himuro. Get your ass out here.”

            Still no reply.

            You stormed over to the tree and dragged the black-haired youth out from behind it, glaring him straight in the eyes. “What do you want, Tatsuya?!” 

            He just wore his perfect poker face as he looked back at you. 

            You mentally facepalmed, closing your eyes in an exasperated sigh.

            “You have pretty eyes, (First Name),” was all he said before softly kissing you on the cheek and turning around, walking away as if nothing had happened just now. 

            All you could do was gaze after him in a daze, until…

            “That stupid boy…! Damn him and his handsome ways… that devil!! I’ll get you back one day!”

            Himuro chuckled and waved a hand over his shoulder without turning to look back at you. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

_[Aftermath]_

            “Wait… did I just confess to that jerk?! Dammit!”

                                

            Himuro chuckled at your cute, flustered self as he hid behind a tree again, listening to you curse at the sky while you blushed furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be harsh with me (even though this is my first piece on AO3 and I'm a newb here)! I'd love to hear/know your reactions to this piece c:


End file.
